Trickster's Daughter
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: Katerina Petrova AKA Katherine Pierce as gone through hell and back as she has the cure shoved down her throat, but she truly ready to hear the truth about herself. It seems that Katherine Pierce is much more than a time traveler or a doppelganger. Who knew that the girl who suffered would finally have what she was destiny to be after all these years?


**Chapter One of The Trickster's Daughter: Trapped**

**Summary:** Katerina Petrova AKA Katherine Pierce as gone through hell and back as she has the cure shoved down her throat, but she truly ready to hear the truth about herself. It seems that Katherine Pierce is much more than a time traveler or a doppelganger. Who knew that the girl who suffered would finally have what she was destiny to be after all these years?

Oh and just to let you know this story doesn't follow TVD plotline. There's no Nadia either sorry. No Hayley. (Well not yet anyways)

* * *

><p><em>"Have a nice human life Katherine." Elena smirked in victory as her former doppelgänger dropped to the ground.<em>

Katherine Pierce, a girl who survived five hundred years of out smarting the all mighty hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. That girl is now official a human. She was dying now that the cure was literally sucked of out her. She was aging everyday a white hair would make an appearance or wrinkles. She was back to being Katerina Petrova.

Humans, a fragile and weak excuses of vampires. Now that she was human, she couldn't handle the emotions, there wasn't an on and off switch. All the guilt she felt for her family came back to her ten times stronger than ever. It hit her harder than she expected. She was a survivor but up to what means? She made enemies more than allies. There was no one left for her to care for, not even Stefan or Damon seemed to care what happened to her. Even Stefan with all his kindness and care would simply forget about her the moment she dies. Katherine swore that Elena will feel the pain that she felt, even if it meant coming to haunt her ass, then so be it. She under any circumstances will get her revenge.

"I haven't heard you that quiet my whole life." Damon commented as he entered the room with her annoying doppelgänger trailing behind him like a love-sick puppy.

"Maybe she's plotting something." Jeremy said while walking into the room. Katherine with all the grace she had, stopped herself from insulting them, they were not worth her time. Luckily Stefan along with Caroline walked into the room, "Stop annoying her." He announced when Stefan noticed her expression. Damon rolled his eyes, "What are we going to do with Silas? AKA Stefan's evil twin."

"He's not done yet." Jeremy said. "What do you mean he's not done yet?" Elena pipped up.

"I'm a hunter, Elena. There's something that he still needs from Katherine."

"Whatever he wants, he can have." Katherine finally said having the attention directed towards her.

"Well Katherine too bad for you. If Silas wants you...I want you more." Damon threw a set of keys to Jeremy.

"Take her somewhere far from here. Now." Damon answered the confused look on Jeremy's face.

When no one moved, it irritated him, "I said go now!" That sent Jeremy and Katherine scrambling into the car.

"Are you sure that Jeremy's safe with her?" Elena questioned.

"He's a hunter and she's a harmless human, maybe they'll pick up the quarterback while they're at it." Damon shrugged as Elena shook her head. She had a weird feeling that this was going to end badly.

"Well in that case I have a plan for Silas." Stefan announced, right before snapping Damon's neck, leaving Caroline and Elena speechless.

* * *

><p>Katherine stared off into the scenery as they passed. Matt or as she called him Matty blue blue was driving while Jeremy sat in the passenger and she in the backseat. After a while of boredom, she decided that she needed to get out and stretch out, so she did what she was best at: making a scene.<p>

"You guys I really have to go to the bathroom." She whined. After a moment of silence she tried again. "I'm serious. If I don't get to the bathroom in time, there's gonna be an accident and you'll be sorry." She sang. That had done the trick, they stopped at a gas station.

"Make it quick and please for the love of god, don't do anything stupid." Jeremy called out.

"Who me?" She smiled before entering the porta potty.

Matt shook his head from where he fulled gas into his car. Katherine slide out of the porta potty quickly away from Matt and Jeremy's viewpoints.

Before she could even make it down the road, she was met by a brunette, "Katerina Petrova, just the girl we wish to see."

Katherine took a step backward, "Matt! Jer!" The women smirked, "Silas will be pleased to see your still alive-" An arrow landed in her chest causing her to fall backwards.

Jeremy grabbed Katherine, "Come on, we've got to get out of here, Silas has found us."

Katherine could only nod as they run as the dark forest to not only avoid the all mighty Silas but also the dark skies that seemed to be turning into storm.

* * *

><p>"Silas." Elena whispered.<p>

"What do you want?" Caroline said.

"Bring me Katherine or else everyone you care for will drop dead like flies starting with Damon." He warned.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Let's just say that he's having a little too much fun with my ex."

"What?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Damon here, lied and I hate liars but since you Elena share the face of my beloved, I'll give you a chance to make the right choice."With that he waved his hand and escape.

"Okay what the hell was that? Caroline stated as Elena ran to Damon. She looked up at Caroline, "We need to find Katherine, she going to ruin us all."

Caroline nodded, "We also need Bonnie's help. She'll know what to do in a situation like this."

Little did they know Bonnie was with them every second, watching them as she stayed on other side, not able to move or speak. The only contact that Bonnie had to reality was Jeremy Gilbert, and even he couldn't keep up with the lies that she forced him into. Eventually, her friends will find out about her death, but there will be no way to bring her back from the dead.

Suddenly a chill went through Bonnie as she fell backwards writhing in pain and then it stop. Her eyes closed shut and she could feel the other side slowly crumble as an image passed through her mind.

"Katerina Petrova." She whispered as tears streamed down her face, "Myrkr."_ (Darkness)._


End file.
